


Something Made, Something Given

by ardett



Series: Platonic VLD Week 2017 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Minor Injuries, Platonic VLD Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardett/pseuds/ardett
Summary: Shiro notices the bandages on Lance’s fingers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For [Platonic VLD Week](http://platonicvldweek.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Inspired by [this post](http://fistatfirstklance.tumblr.com/post/156749939550/ok-but-lance-making-stuff-with-his-own-hands)
> 
> Day Six Prompt: Injury / ~~Healing~~

Shiro notices something happening to Lance. It seems minor, not enough for Lance to mention it, or for himself to take action just yet. He keeps out a closer eye though.

It’s something with Lance’s fingertips. Shiro sees the small wince Lance gives when he pulls the trigger of his bayard, or how Lance will absently pick up a plate and rub his thumb soothingly over his fingertips afterwards. Shiro thinks it might be that he’s overworked the muscles in his hands, but he hasn’t seen Lance stretching out his whole hand or massaging his knuckles, which would be good indicators. No, it seems to be allocated to only the tip of his fingers. There aren’t any bruises as far as Shiro can tell, perhaps some new callouses. If anything, they might be a little redder than usual but that’s all.

He’s start to worry more when Lance comes to breakfast with bandaged fingers.

They haven’t been on any big missions lately, no reason for any new injuries other than from training. As their sharp shooter, surely if his hands were really hurt, Lance would have gotten in a healing pod. So whatever it is, it must not be performing reducing. But Shiro can’t even remember Lance getting injured at all in yesterday’s training. It’s not enough to make him quite nervous, but just a little uneasy.

He asks Lance about it at dinner but the blue paladin only says, “Just a little sore. I can still pull the trigger no sweat.”

Which seems reasonable until Shiro really thinks about Lance’s fingers being sore. Sore fingertips? Sore from what?

He had been walking to his own room to wind down for the night but he sidetracks to Lance’s room, a little more worry burgeoning in his chest. A few steps from the door, he hears a quick inhale of pain and Lance muttering, “Aw, quiznak.”

Shiro knocks and things on the other side of the door clatter. There’s a pause that Shiro knows is longer than it takes to get to across the room. The door hisses open and Lance leans against the frame with a smile. (Shiro might says he’s looks more tired than usual, but that’s really a stretch.)

“Need something, Shiro?”

Shiro peeks over Lance’s shoulder as subtly as he can but nothing incriminating is out in the open.

“Shiro?” 

Shiro forces his gaze back to Lance and that’s when he notices the blood. Just the tiniest pinprick leaking through a bandaged finger, like a speck of ruby.

“What happened? Are you bleeding?”

“Huh?” Lance says, but Shiro has already reached for the other boy’s hand. Lance’s breath stutters out of him as Shiro pulls his fingers into better light, protests rising from his lips. “It- it’s not a big deal, man.”

“Lance, it’s my job to worry about all the paladins, including you. I don’t know what’s happening to you but-”

“It’s really not anything, I swear.” Lance tugs his hands back, holding it close to his chest.

“Then can’t you tell me-”

“It’s like,” Lance interrupts, “kind of a secret.”

“A secret?” Shiro raises his eyebrows.

“Well, yeah.” Lance rubs the back of his neck. “Nothing bad! Just… I can’t tell you right now. Trust me?”

Shiro huffs a bit but he feels himself giving in. He does trust Lance. If it was something serious, despite how casual Lance acts, he knows Lance would come to him. “Okay. I trust you.”

 

It’s not until sometime next week that Hunk tells them it’s almost Christmas on Earth.

 

Pigde is the first one to find something left for them at their work desk. It’s a green wrist sweatband, embellished with a differing pattern of sewn leaves and gears. It also includes some stripes in pink, blue and white, to which Keith questions, “Isn’t that the colors of the transgender flag?”

Pidge just smiles and says they like it.

A few hours later, Hunk comes into the common room with a new headband. It’s simple, a shade more vibrant than his old one, but Hunk claims the material is “way stretchier and softer” than the other, and right in the bottom corner, his name is sewn in delicate yellow thread. He says he found it behind a jar of alien sugar while he was cooking up a snack.

Allura and Coran find matching pairs of socks with the word  _ Best  _ written on Allura’s socks and  _ Friends _ continued on Coran’s. (Though Allura and Coran couldn’t read them themselves with the written language barrier, with resulted in some rather hilarious mistranslations from the other paladins before they were told the words really meant.) Apparently, they had found them draped over the control panel. 

Keith stumbles across a pair of mittens in his shoes, and though he disgruntledly mumbles, “Mittens are stupid. I need my fingers,” Shiro sees him fingering the fluffy material with gentle care. He seems to especially like flame designs flaring up the the wrist.

Shiro is one of the last to find a gift, a black scarf with white stars dotting the fabric. When he holds it up to the light, he can see the the black is actually veined with some dark blues, purples, and pinks. He takes it wearing in on the ship’s chilliest days, which are often when they’re floating through the freeze of space.

It seems the only one without something is Lance.

“Have you gotten anything, Lance?” Hunk asks when they’re all lounging in the common area.

“Nah, I don’t need anything.” Shiro searches Lance’s face for something left out or hurt, but there’s only a warm smile lighting up his face all the way to his eyes. It clicks.

“It was you, wasn’t it?”

Those blue eyes turn to look at him, bright and wide. “It was me what?”

“It’s been you leaving us these gifts. You made them. That’s why your fingers have been bandaged up.”

Lance hides his bandaged fingers behind his back and stumbles into a denial of, “Well- no- I didn’t, really-” But as Pidge nods in agreement, he relents with a casual shrug, “What can I say, I’m a little out of practice with a needle.”

Shiro’s gaze softens. “Thank you.”

Lance flushes, murmuring, “Merry Christmas.”

“I’m atheist.” Keith grins.

“It’s the spirit of the holiday season, alright! I bled for you guys!” Lance brandishes his bandages and Shiro thinks that despite everything, this is one of the best holidays he’s had in awhile.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to get something out for each day of Platonic VLD Week, but tbh this is probably my least favorite. Might be edited in the future, possibly closer to the original post that inspired it


End file.
